Mocking Bird
by blumarshin
Summary: Oneshot, alternate ending to chapter 190. The Fourteenth wakes up when Allen is dragged into Kanda's mind with Road.


**Mocking Bird**

This takes place during Chapter 190 of the manga. Please review chapter if confused.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-man. This fic is making no monetary gain and is only done for personal enjoyment.

* * *

><p>"Look! Something is happening to Allen!" Reever exclaimed as all eyes turned from Wisely and to Allen's form. It was shifting in and out of space, changing before their eyes.<p>

"That's impossible, he should be stuck in my time warp with Kanda and Road," Wisely said, shocked.

"I think he's coming back again, hee, hee," the Earl giggled.

Everyone watched in astonishment as Allen, or what was Allen's body stand up and shift, his clothes disappeared and changed to a white suit with tails and a black top hat formed on top his head, thorns and roses around the rim. His wounds were no longer apparent and Allen seemed to have aged a few years, he was more built, his hair grew longer, still white, his eye still marked and his arm they couldn't see under the suit. Wisely's evil eye was still on his forehead though.

Allen opened his eyes now and smiled, tipping his hat he turned to the Earl. "Good morning."

"Ho ho! So you are back!" the Earl laughed.

"Did you miss me?" Allen asked.

"Millennium Earl, is this still Allen?" Tiki asked perplexed as Allen's outfit currently mirrored the Earl's own, except for the size, colour and top hat trimmings.

"He kinda looks like Earl-sama," Mercym stated.

"This is my true Fourteenth!" The Earl stated in delight.

"Where's Allen!" Jonhny demanded.

"Allen walker is in Kanda's memories; I have nothing holding me back now," the Fourteenth explained. "But I'm not the Fourteenth, that's the name he gave me, I'm the true Millennium Earl!" he declared.

"Huh?""What?" was the dominant thought on everyone's mind.

"No you're not, the Millennium Earl is standing right there," Wisely stated. Everyone's eyes crossed to the Earl.

"You never told them the truth about me did you? Your dark little secret," the Fourteenth tsked the Earl, shaking his head. The Earl's grin though never left his face.

"I should tell them then, no? Everyone should know..." The Earl still did nothing and so the Fourteenth continued on. "The Earl created an exact replica of himself after the last Fall. He was weak, defeated, his Noah gone, his Ark in shambles after the Innocence heart sacrifice, he didn't know if he could survive, those bloody innocence wielders were upon him, tracking him down. His will had to live on; God's betrayal against us could not go unpunished! And so I was born, but in the end found to be unneeded. For years I slept, unaware of my existence until awoken many years ago. But you! You wouldn't step down, you wouldn't die! You tried to destroy me instead, your perfect creation! Me! Everything you could not be! But are you surprised? I came back! Tell me, is it weird, looking at your own reflection? A bit younger yes, but still you." the Fourteenth asked.

"Millennium Earl, is this true?" Tiki questioned. The Fourteenth turned to Tiki.

"Stop being so stupid! Why do you think Allen can control the Ark? Why do you think I wield the same sword as the Earl? And why do you think the Akuma obey me without question?"

"Even if what you say is true, you're nothing but a copy," Wisely commented. The Fourteenth glared at Wisely and the look made him flinch. It was as if the true Earl was glaring at him.

"Yeah, prove it. We can't control the Akuma without the Earl's permission," Mercym demanded, not noticing the glare.

The Fourteenth looked around the room at all the Level Four Akuma, knowing it would be so easy and he wanted a rise out of the Earl.

"Akuma, it's a little crowded in here, I command you to disappear above the tower and self destruct," he ordered.

The Akumas heads tilted to the side in unison, they smiled. "Yes Earl-sama!" the Akuma cheered in unison before they went and blew up.

"No their souls!" Reever cried out. Johnny began to cry again.

"Allen would never have done such a thing."

"Do you think I care about some stupid pitiful human souls?" the Fourteenth jeered.

"How did you survive?" the Earl finally spoke, unfazed by the loss of the Akuma but his smile now not on his face. The Fourteenth turned back to face the Earl.

"I bet you're just dying to know!" the fourteenth laughed. "But then I'm just dying to tell you!" The Fourteenth paused, waiting for the room to be quite to begin his little story.

"You see after you defeated me, I lay in shambles, a mere shadow of the clown I used to be. But then Mana Walker found me, took care of me and used some of his very soul to save me, my brother in spirit. It was he who led me to Marian Cross and Cross led me to the Black Order where I made a deal. You should remember this well Levier. In exchange for valuable information and the ability to experiment and use Akuma they were to make me a new body. Were you surprised to see such a being as Alma Karma existed? That the Order was making fake Akuma? I told them how to do it! How to manipulate your precious Akuma without the egg and how to use the dark matter to their advantage.

However, for such valuable information, in exchange my new body had to be special. I knew I could not defeat you as my current self, I now know a copy cannot defeat the original. And so I needed something you possess not. I got them to successfully create an innocence infused body, a perfect shell for my consciousness to slip into and mould. It was a great success, I can now wield innocence." The Fourteenth held his hands in the air in triumph, before he slowly brought them down again.

"But then something went wrong. My body had a consciousness. The innocence had protected itself, without a link, a human soul; it had formed a consciousness within itself, the birth of Allen Walker. He took the name of Mana's dead son. Allen Walker is the innocence form complete. Its mission, its ideals, its very essence!"

"Oh my God..." Reever whispered to himself.

"It can't be, all this time..." Bak said in disbelief.

"You lie! That lab was destroyed before the experiment completion! After the chaos that experiment caused it was ordered to be wiped from the Earth and never mentioned again," Levier yelled.

"I knew something was up before hand and had myself moved before the sabotage," the Fourteenth stated. "But now here I am, I had to wait eighteen long years before I could weaken the innocence's hold. I just couldn't wait to see you again! Do you regret it? Not killing me after all those chances you had? Did you even know it was me? Had you forgotten what you had once looked like?" the Fourteenth was right up in the Earls face, his eyes constantly searching the Earl's expression , but let out a frustrated yell when he could see nothing.

"Argh! Stop grinning at me and say something! I've waited eighteen long years for this moment!"

The Earl's smile got even wider. "Why can't we all just be one big happy family?"

The Fourteenth and the Noah just crashed to the ground in disbelief. The Black order members would have too if they had any control of their bodies.

The Fourteenth got up slowly, his hand holding his head. "You never change old man."

The Earl's expression turned serious now. "Do you really think you could ever defeat me?"

"Think? No, this time I'm sure! I will kill you and take your place as Millennium Earl; it's what you created me to do! I will succeed where you never could! I have just one more puzzle piece to collect. I know something you don't. I've found what you have been looking for..." The Fourteenth grin was wide and looked so evil on Allen's face. He tipped his hat. "In saying that the reunion has been great but I'm running late for a very important date. Time is of the essence now!"

"Allen will win you know, he'll never let you succeed because, because you're a monster!" Johnny cried out, tears balling down his snot covered face.

The Fourteenth slowly turned his head, his face deformed into a wicked clown grin as if his true face had revealed itself. But he still looked like Allen, their friend, their comrade, their hero and their pillar of strength.

"Silly human, soon Allen Walker will be nothing more than a distant memory. It will be as if he never even existed." The Fourteenth then suddenly appeared in front of Kanda's collapsed form and said, "You have something that belongs to me." He pulled up Kanda by his fringe and swift as a striking snake shot is gloved clown hand through Kanda's forehead where the evil eye was before pulling out a small glowing light.

"In the end you were nothing more than a mistake and that's all you will ever be," the Earl stated his tone empty of emotion. The Fourteenths other hand clenched into a tight fist.

"I'll show you what this mistake can do," and then the ark opened up below him and his disappeared before their eyes.

"Should we be concerned Earl?" Tiki questioned.

"It seems our family tragedy must repeat itself," the Earl sighed.

"What do we do with them?"Mercym asked.

"I still want to see Kanda's reaction to Alma. But until then I have some questions for the Black Order. I want to know just how much, me, told them." The Earl's face darkened and he began to walk towards Levier.

"I won't tell you a thing." Levier said, but the fear was clear as glass in his voice.

"Silly human, you will, you will tell me everything..."

Levier screamed.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the afternoon, but you couldn't tell from the windowless room, it was underground after all. It was simple; there was one single bed, a small desk complete with lamp and chair. That was where she was currently sitting, reading a letter in her hand, no doubt from her older brother with all the little cartoons everywhere on the paper. If you didn't notice them you could still tell from her expression, an endearment upon her face that told you it could only come from dear family.<p>

Her hair had grown much longer but her body looked frail and weak, her bones clearly protruding from her skin. Nevertheless as you looked at her you could only see one thing. She looked lonely.

"Hello Linalee-chan."

"Oh Allen-kun, you scared me! Don't do that!" Linalee jumped before turning around in her chair.

"I'm sorry Linalee, forgive me?"

"Of course silly, just don't do it again, okay. Wait a minute, what are you doing here? I'm not supposed to see anyone, it's for my 'protection' they say. Please, I'm nothing more than a lab rat now. They want to study this new form of innocence closely, blah, blah, blah; you probably already know that though. But I should be out there with you, Kanda, Lavi and all of the other exorcists," Linalee sighed, her shoulders slumping after her little rant. Turning to face him again, head tilted with a puzzled expression upon her face. "Sorry, I haven't talked to anyone in ages. So how are you allowed to be here, my own brother is denied most of the time?"

"I pulled some strings, so to speak," Allen answered, his tone soft and calm.

"Oh, I guess as you do have general status after all."

"My name does seem to warrant me some things, but I wanted to see you Linalee-chan."

"I've wanted to see you too Allen, you have no idea how I've missed everyone so much, it's so unfair, I feel like a little girl again, trapped in this prison." Linalee had her hands covering her eyes, trying to force the tears from falling.

"I would like to set you free Linalee-chan, from all of this."

Linalee's head popped up, her eyes wet but hope now twinkling in them. Sniffling she beckoned Allen closer. "Allen I can barely see you over there, come into the light more." She watched closely as Allen took a few slow steps forward. "Wow Allen, you sure have changed, you look older, more refined and finally grown into those shoulders, I'm impressed. And your hair, you've let it grow out." Her comments were shocked but pleased.

"The years have finally caught up."

"Is something wrong Allen, you seem so formal, so standoffish. Has something happened to our friends? My brother, is he alright? Please, I'm told nothing in here!"

"To my knowledge they all still live."

"Thank God. Are you okay Allen? You're acting weird and you look pale, paler than normal I mean."

"I am perfectly well, or will be soon. I need something from you Linalee, something I cannot get from anyone else."

"I'd give you anything Allen, you know that," her expression endearing, but curious to what he was to ask of her.

"That's just what I wanted to hear. You were always so good to him," a smile creeped upon his lips.

"Him, Allen?"

"You see Linalee, you hold something very special, something I need to win this war," Allen stated, moving forward and placing his hands on her shoulders. "What these fools don't understand is that the heart of the innocence isn't something that is, it's something that is made, created from the covenant made between host and innocence. The last heart had been destroyed in battle and that is how the innocence broke and scattered during the last war. I won't make the same mistake this time."

Linalee looked up straight into Allen's eyes and couldn't see her reflection, she couldn't see anything, his eyes were like two soulless pits. Her stomach dropped and she began to feel fear engulfing her.

"Wh-who are you?" she whispered. She felt the hands on her shoulders begin to tighten.

"You are a very special girl Linalee. Your love is pure, you withstood the innocence's test and made the covenant, your heart should have completed the transition by now."

"Wh-what do you me-mean?" Linalee brought a hand to her chest, she could feel her heart beating quickly, it didn't feel any different.

"Your heart and the innocence's heart are now one," excitement littered his voice.

"You're hurting me," Linalee whispered, the hands now at bruising point, she started to struggle.

"You're my key, my missing piece Linalee."

"What are you talking about, let me go!" Linalee was pulling at the hands now, using all her strength but the hands wouldn't budge.

"I need you Linalee...I need your heart."

"No, no, this isn't right, it can't be, you're lying! Who are you? Where's Allen!" Linalee demanded, struggling for all she was worth but her strength was wanning.

"Allen is sleeping right now, but don't worry we'll wake him up just in time. You see you are also my freedom Linalee. The innocence won't be able to continue to exist knowing he killed one he loved and the host of the heart." The Fourteenth was practically giddy now with anticipation.

"Allen, Allen! Wake up, stop this! Let me go! Let me go damn it!" Linalee was now begging her innocence to activate, to answer her call and protect her. "Innocence please activate!" she yelled.

"It won't work, we're in sync now, see?" the Fourteenth looked down at Linalee's foot and her eyes followed to see the ring glowing with Allen's arm piece pulsing simultaneously.

"This isn't happening, please God stop this." Linalee begged, tears running down her cheeks.

Allen's arm had turned into Crown Clown's claws and the Fourteenth placed the tips over her heart, his other arm on her shoulder keeping her down and in place.

"Please don't do this, please, I don't want to die," she pleaded to him.

"You're an exorcist and a human, you are all fated to die, I wonder if someone will call you back?"

"Please don-"

"This is going to hurt, a lot," the Fourteenth smile turned into a malicious grin, he pierced her chest, sliced through bone, lungs and muscle like butter and grabbed the still glowing crystallized heart that was Linalee's and scream she did. As the Fourteenth began to slowly pull it out he whispered,

"Shh, what you are going to help me create will be something beautiful. You should be honoured."

Linalee's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, she couldn't seem to scream now; the air had left her lungs, blood replacing it.

"It's time to wake up Allen Walker..."

It was an immediate change, Allen awakened to the sight of Linalee in his arms, blood all over his torso and arm and in his hand a huge glowing crystal covered in blood and other tissue. He turned his frightened eyes to Linalee's pain stricken green orbs.

"Linalee?" he whispered in disbelief. His name never left her lips before she coughed a mouthful of blood and collapsed in his arms. Allen stared horrified as he watched the light fade from her eyes. "Oh my god what have I done?" Allen whispered as he sank down with her, unable to stand. Cross's words whispered in his head informing him of the ugly truth. He had just killed someone he loved, the Fourteenth had won.

"Checkmate," the Fourteenth stated. Allen looked up, tears streaming down his face. The room surrounding them started to grow darker and there was the shadow of the clown that had been haunting him, the Fourteenth staring down at him with a big grin on his face.

"How could you do this to her?"

"Ah but the true question is, 'how could YOU do this to her'?"

"I didn't do this," Allen protested.

"It is her blood running down your arms." The clown chided.

"She didn't have to die!" Allen yelled, fury currently replacing his grief.

"Oh but she did. I needed her; she was the heart, the most powerful piece of innocence. Isn't beautiful? I always preferred red over green and God never did anything without sacrifice, you know that. I shall use it to collect the other pieces and defeat the real Earl and claim my rightful place, as the new true Millennium Earl!" The fourteenth bent down closer to Allen. "It's what we both wanted wasn't it, to defeat him, your very mission as the innocence Allen Walker..." The Fourteenth stood back up. "You've done your time, played your part and well I might add, I must admit you've been very useful to me, but my time is at hand! Don't worry; I'll finish what you never could."

"I'll still fight you; I'll hate your forever for what you've done!"

The Fourteenth sighed. "You still don't get it. Tell me, how can you live with yourself knowing what you've done, the friends you've betrayed doing so. It's your fault you couldn't stop me, you were too weak, just look at yourself, you're still wet with her blood," the Fourteenth smiled, "it's time you disappeared, go bye-bye now. I have a job to do."

"Don't think this is the end!" Allen stated the light almost out now. The Fourteenth to began to walk away slowly, his footsteps echoing in the darkness. The control of Allen's body was now completely his, with Linalee's glowing heart in his hand, laughing, not looking back he answered, now solemn,

"It never is..." the Fourteenth laughed outloud, cackly eventually in delight. Walking out of the room and summoning the white ark before him, he started to sing to himself. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, papa's going to buy you a-"

-End-


End file.
